


Sleigh Ride

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Sam plans a special evening for you.This was written for a holdiay song fic challenge on Tumblr. I picked the song “Sleigh Ride” ( I went with Pentatonix’s version) and the object was hot chocolate.





	Sleigh Ride

Sam had been planning this night for months. He was glad that they hadn’t had any hunts in the past few weeks, what was going to happen tonight, would definitely change things forever. Dean had been a huge help with keeping Y/N busy too, Sam thought gratefully. Even though Dean was a big baby when he was sick, it had been just the thing that was needed, you keeping him entertained with the “chick flick” movies that he claimed he didn’t like but all of you knew better.

Now, Sam was just waiting on you, he had told you nothing about the evening he had planned, just that you should dress warmly because you were going to be outside for a while. He was nervous and it showed. He kept pushing his hair back from his face, he was alternately licking his lips and biting his bottom lip, and he kept checking his pants pocket.

Dean chuckled at his little brother, “Dude, you’re worse than a teenage girl waiting on her prom date.”

“Shut up, jerk,” Sam replied with an easy grin. “This is an important night and you know it.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t forget you still owe me some Asian porn for making me watch all those chick flicks with her this week,” Dean said trying to sound upset.

Sam gave Dean one of his better “bitchfaces”, then he said, “So are you still planning on being there?”

Dean looked thoughtful, he didn’t want to admit it, but he was jealous of what Sam had planned for you, he knew he tried to play off being a hard ass but in all honesty he was probably the world’s biggest closet romantic ever, he pursed his lips together, “Yes…No….Maybe.”

Sam laughed, then he heard the sound of your shoes, clacking against the concrete floor of the bunker, he looked towards the entrance and felt his breath catch at the sight of you. You had left your hair down, kept your makeup simple and light, and he couldn’t help but grin at the purple Timberlands that you were wearing. He always loved to see you in purple.

“Let’s go, princess,” Sam said, he took your coat and help you slide it on, he turned you to face him and kissed the top of your head gently. “We don’t want to be late.”

–

“Why are we waiting out here?” you asked confusion plainly evident on your face. You tilted your head and looked up at Sam waiting for him to answer, then you heard it. The sound of sleigh bells gently played in the air.

You looked up at Sam and smiled, “A sleigh ride? Really?” you squealed.

Sam chuckled, loving the happiness that your voice held. He nodded, “Yup, and that’s not all.” He pulled a thermos out of the canvas bag he was holding, “Hot chocolate with marshmallows.”

You started jumping up and down, Sam knew that one of your fantasies included a sleigh ride with him and hot chocolate. You really wished it would snow as well, but beggers can’t be choosy, you thought.

He helped you into the glossy, black sleigh, then he pulled the small blanket out of the bag and got into the sleigh next to you. “Everything still on schedule, Jim?” Sam asked the man in the seat in front of the two of you.

“It sure is, Sam. Now you two sit back and enjoy the scenery,” Jim replied and with a clicking sound the horse drawn sleigh was off.

“Sammy, this is perfect. The only thing missing is the-”

“Snow,” Sam finished for you. You grinned at him, leaning closer to him, he lifted his arm so it was around you and pulled you closer. He put a finger under your chin and drew your mouth up and kissed you like it was the first time all over again.

The sleigh ride was taking all the back roads through Lebanon, but you knew exactly where you were headed when the sleigh crossed into downtown. “Are we going to the center of town?” you asked. You had read that the Christmas tree was going to be lit tonight and that there was going to be a special surprise for the townspeople.

Sam grinned slyly. It had taken him months to get the surprise that would surely make your enthusiasm go off the charts. Thanks to Charlie though, he had been able to get in touch with your favorite acapella group and once he had explained what he wanted, they had only been too happy to agree. The sled pulled in front of the tree just in time for the surrounding street lights to go out and the tree lights to turn on. The bright colors twinkling softly, throwing prisms of color over the snow. Next came the townspeople who had shown up, all holding candles, the orangish red flames flickering in the night air. You were surprised to see Dean and Charlie there, each with a candle and the biggest smiles ever.

Finally, the sound of music could be heard faintly, then it started getting louder as four people came out from behind the tree, your mouth dropped open in surprise when you recognized Pentatonix. You looked at Sam in complete shock, he whispered “Merry Christmas, princess.”

He had gotten out of the sleigh and held his hand out for you take it, then the singing started.

> _Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,_
> 
> _Ring-ting-tingling too,_
> 
> _Come on, it’s lovely weather_
> 
> _For a sleigh ride together with you,_
> 
> _Outside the snow is falling_
> 
> _And friends are calling, “Yoo hoo”,_
> 
> _Come on, it’s lovely weather_
> 
> _For a sleigh ride together with you._
> 
> _Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,_
> 
> _Let’s go, let’s look at the show,_
> 
> _We’re riding in a wonderland of snow._
> 
> _Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,_
> 
> _It’s grand, just holding your hand,_
> 
> _We’re riding along with a song_
> 
> _Of a wintry fairy land._
> 
> _Our cheeks are nice and rosy,_
> 
> _And comfy cozy are we,_
> 
> _We’re snuggled up together_
> 
> _Like two birds of a feather would be,_
> 
> _Let’s take that road before us,_
> 
> _And sing a chorus or two,_
> 
> _Come on, it’s lovely weather_
> 
> _For a sleigh ride together with you._
> 
> _There’s a birthday party_
> 
> _At the home of Farmer Gray,_
> 
> _It’ll be the perfect ending of a perfect day,_
> 
> _We’ll be singing the songs_
> 
> _We love to sing without a single stop,_
> 
> _At the fireplace while we watch_
> 
> _The chestnuts pop; Pop! Pop! Pop!_
> 
> _There’s a happy feeling_
> 
> _Nothing in the world can buy,_
> 
> _When they pass around the coffee_
> 
> _And the pumpkin pie,_
> 
> _It’ll nearly be like a picture print_
> 
> _By Currier and Ives,_
> 
> _These wonderful things are the things_
> 
> _We remember all through our lives!_

You were standing with your back against Sam’s chest, his arms wrapped around you, as you swayed to the song being sang, you tilted your head to the side and looked up, “This is the most wonderful thing ever, Sam. Thank you!”

> _Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,_
> 
> _Ring-ting-tingling too,_
> 
> _Come on, it’s lovely weather_
> 
> _For a sleigh ride together with you,_
> 
> _Outside the snow is falling_
> 
> _And friends are calling, “Yoo hoo”,_
> 
> _Come on, it’s lovely weather_
> 
> _For a sleigh ride together with you._
> 
> _Come on, it’s lovely weather_
> 
> _For a sleigh ride together with you._
> 
> _Lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you._

**  
**Sam moved his arms from around you at the end of the song and you heard several gasps, turning slowly your attention was drawn down as Sam was now kneeling before you, holding out a black velvet box.

 


End file.
